Radial turbine engines, for example an auxiliary power unit (APU) in an aircraft, may be equipped with a turbine wheel. If a turbine wheel from radial turbine engine liberates from the APU, the wheel may pass outside containment features of the APU. As the wheel moves further aft in the engine, the potential for radial ejection Additional weight may result in reduced efficiency. Certain manufacturing techniques may result in lower strength product and therefore may have to rely on greater material thickness in order to achieve a desired strength. Thus, manufacturing techniques that yield lower strengths may result in greater weight.